One-shot pokemon stories
by Magical Mage
Summary: A one shot story is a story that only has one chapter, no more no less. The first one is 'Ivory to Ashes' It's about a silver ponyta and how she was treated just because she was different.


A/N: This is just a one-shot pokemon fic. That means that this is all you will see of this story. I get a lot of inspiration to write one shots like this so there will be more. I just need to get hit by inspiration. So here is my first one-shot……  
  
  
  
Ivory to Ashes  
  
By catsMarch5  
  
"Well, here's your proof" A man with a rough voice said behind a thick heavy door.  
  
"There are only stories of a black rapidash. They don't exist" Another man said behind the same door. Then the door opened shining the only light in the dark, cold room where I was, in a small, cramped cage. The room was so cold that the flames on me started to die down, leaving only embers.  
  
"Do you believe it now" The first man said.  
  
"But, but how, how can that be a black rapidash" The second man said looking at me in awe. They want to know how I became a black rapidash, I don't know. I was just born a regular ponyta.  
  
"Honey, what should we name her?" My father said, my first memory  
  
"I don't know Apollo, she looks different from the other babies." My mother said. I was different even from birth. My white fur was more dull then the other ponytas. When compared to them. Their fur was a bright shining white and my fur was just a mixture of white and gray. So I was named Ivory because of my dull fur.  
  
As time went on, living in the herd with other rapidashes and ponytas. Traveling everyday through the forests, mountains and valleys, playing, eating and sometimes battling. I started feeling that I was an outcast. A misfit in this herd of family and friends.  
  
My mother and father would say that I'm not a misfit, or an outsider. I was just different. That's all. That didn't really help; no one would play with me or even talk to me. I would listen in on conversations that went like so.  
  
"Why do we still have a rebel, like Ivory? This herd was a powerful and respected herd. Then Ivory was born with her gray fur." One ponyta would say.  
  
"Her father is venerated, it's the only reason that she is still here," The other ponyta would say.  
  
"When he is gone, Ivory will be forgotten and she will leave. Then this herd can go back to being the herd it once was."  
  
As time passed by, my fur finally stopped becoming more and more gray. It was then a shiny, silvery color. I thought that since it was silver now maybe I wouldn't be an outcast anymore. I had no idea, on how wrong I was. No one really knew what my original name was but me. I was always called different names, like silver, gray one and various names like that. At first I didn't respond, but that leaded to being yelled at and punished. So, I would still respond to those names as I was muttering my name is Ivory.  
  
Somehow during our travels, humans saw the herd and me. The first day they attacked, I saw the lust and want for me, just because of my silver fur. It was easy to drive them away, they didn't expect the herd to fight back so hard. When they were gone, we ran, with the fear that they would come back the next day.  
  
When we stopped, my father wanted to know what was happening. All of the rapidashes agreed that they were after us. I was the only one that wondered if they were after me. Several months passed by, when they attacked us again, they were ready. They threw these strange red and white balls towards us. We didn't know what they were until we saw a ponyta and rapidash disappeared into them. They got out a few seconds later, but it was still strange. How could that happen? We attacked them again using fire spins and embers. The humans ran away after seeing the spheres and columns of fire.  
  
The humans though kept attack us day after day week after week. At first, it was easy to chase them off. Then they commanded various types of water pokemon and they still threw the strange balls towards us.  
  
"Water gun attack now" The humans yelled. The staryus, wartorles and totodiles sprayed only me, with water. They didn't spray the multiple rapidashes, just me. I fell to the ground hard, with no energy in me. I didn't remember much after that just a large clash of fire and water. When it was over half of the herd was taken, in those strange balls.  
  
"Silver, are you ok?" My dad said to me. Even he has forgotten what my name was. I slowly got up with the very little energy I had left in me. I started to slowly walk.  
  
The adults talked again still not knowing why the humans are chasing us. I wasn't a part of that conversation. So I walked away from the group to a small pool. I was at the edge ready to take a sip when I heard noises. I crept gradually towards that noise. It was a camp, with crudely set up tents and humans talking and eating.  
  
"That was a big haul tonight wasn't it, Bill" Said one of the men  
  
"Sure was, Joe. We got ten rapidashes and ponytas."  
  
"There not that bright, thinking that they can fight the water types. Did you see that silver ponyta?"  
  
"Sure did, if we get that one she would fetch a pretty penny. So let's get that ponyta,"  
  
"How about we go when the sun sets and the moon is out. We'll have the cover of darkness"  
  
"Sounds good, Bill"  
  
The man said. I was right they are after me. The men were getting ready to go out again. To get me and whatever else they could get their hands on.  
  
I ran out of that place, going faster than I ever had gone before. The trees became green blurs and creating wind with my speed. When I got up to my father, the sun had already set. I warned him that the men were going to attack soon and try to catch me. N one listened to me and kept walking on.  
  
I was right, the men attacked us with even more force than before there was water pokemon left and right spraying water at every direction. I was in the back watch as all of this happened. Ponytas and rapidashes fell left and right hitting the merciless ground. The men drew closer and closer to me saying that's the one we want. The silver one. I tried to attack them using stomp and ember. They failed for the attacks were too weak to do any real damage.  
  
Then my father appearing out of thin air blocked their way.  
  
"Fire spin," He yelled, creating a swirling tornado of fire aiming to the humans.  
  
"Water gun" yelled the water pokemon dousing out the flame tornado. The water sprays continued on and hit my father. He fell to the ground like the others, unconscious.  
  
"DAD, DAD, Wake up" I screamed at him. The humans were still coming closer and closer.  
  
"DAD" I shouted.  
  
Then, out of nowhere I felt this instant surge of energy. I started to glow white everywhere. I suddenly grew 2 feet and a horn. I was evolving to a rapidash.  
  
After my evolution, everyone stared at me in awe. I didn't know why they were staring at me it didn't matter. My size and flames grew twice their size. I could see the fear quivering inside them.  
  
"FIRE SPIN" I cried. A fire tornado came back but this one was twice the size of my father's. The blazing tornado continued to chase them after they ran away.  
  
"Dad, come on, dad" I said nudging my head to his. He didn't respond. I kept rubbing my head to his but no response.  
  
"Dad, wake up, you're not dead. Come on Dad wake up" I said with tears streaming down my face. He slowly opened his ruby colored eyes.  
  
"Silver, you're a black rapidash now." Dad said in a soft voice. He was dying and He knew it.  
  
"No, I'm not, I'm still silver" I said, not believing this. Then I looked at my fur. It was a stark black that blended in the night.  
  
"I am going to die soon, Black Fire. Please don't let my death the cause of worse things. Goodbye, my black daughter" With that he sighed and closed his eyes. He had conquered the habit of living. With that, a loud mournful cry went out in the black night on a full moon. Everyone had water dripping down his or her eyes, including those whose heart was hard as stone.  
  
"You're the cause of this aren't you?" A rapidash said, getting up and walking towards me.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that because of you and your silver coat, Apollo is dead. You're the reason those humans have been attacking us all along." He said in a loud mean voice so everyone could hear. Then everyone else got up and formed a semi-circle around me. I started walking away from the mob and my father's body. I heard whispers saying that I killed my own father that I'm the reason on why half of this herd was taken and other things that blamed me.  
  
"She is the dark one," The same rapidash said leading the mob of fire horses closer and closer to me.  
  
"You all heard what my father, Apollo, said he doesn't want his death to be the cause of worse things," I said hoping to defend myself. The mob drew closer and closer, and I still kept walking backwards going closer and closer to the thick forests.  
  
"You are the single worst thing to have befallen this herd. You are hereby exiled from this herd. You are and forever will be an outsider, a wanderer, a loner." He said in the same cold and cruel voice.  
  
"You can't do that, you're not the leader." I cried trying to hold back the tears in my eyes.  
  
"I am the leader now and I just did. Leave us now or we will be forced to attack you." Lightning clapped at the same second he finished his words. The mob started moving in on me even faster. Lighting kept striking with every step they took. The muttering started again. We have to get rid of the black one. She is the dark one. She must leave now before she curses us again.  
  
"YOU ARE EXILED, BANISHED. LEAVE US NOW!" He said with the lightning striking after he said each word. I turned around looking at the dark forests. The mob continued closing in on me ready to attack. It was either run to the forest or to stand my ground and fight.  
  
"She's not moving, we have to fight" The leader rapidash yelled as they all charged smacking me to the right and the left uncaring. I tried to fight back but I heard my father's echo repeating, don't let my death be the cause of worse things.  
  
I stopped moving and stood my ground. I took in all of the ruthless attacks as I was bracing though the burning acute pain. When they stopped I was now bleeding in various places, the red blood staining my black fur. The mob just stared at me waiting for my next move.  
  
"I hope that someday one of you will get a ponyta like me. Then we will see if you will treat your own child the same way you treated me." I said not looking back. With that I ran off, not hearing their response.  
  
I ran, not ever stopping or looking behind me. All I heard in that forest was the sounds of my hooves hitting the dirt. The full moon was my only companion, my only source of light, in the cold dark sky.  
  
I never stopped running even when the moon disappeared and the radiating yellow sun came up. I don't know how long I ran or when I started felling the effects of fatigue. I just ignored that and kept going. I finally stopped at the top of a hill leading down to a city with a river running along the sides. The water was swallowing the sun causing it to become rain- bowed colored.  
  
That's when I finally cried letting the tears down my cheeks. That's how I got to be in this small cage. In the midst of my tears, a man saw me, told whomever he worked with and caught me.  
  
I was getting up when they came and threw a net over me. I tried to fight back but that entire day of running was now taking its toll. I was dragged back to their truck. I was then thrown in to the cage and stayed there. This is where I am right now, held in captivity.  
  
"How should we sell her? In the black market" The second man said.  
  
"Nah, we sell her in auction let the highest bidder win. She could be our big break."  
  
"More like she is our break. How did you find her by the way?"  
  
"She was on a hill looking down to the city. The strange thing was that she didn't fight back. It was like she was out of energy or had no will in her to live." The first man said. Throughout all of this conversation, I was meditating trying to collect all of the energy I have in me to let loose a fire spin to get me out.  
  
"It's now or never," I muttered to myself. I concentrated on the fire and heat necessary for this, to create the tornado.  
  
"FIRE SPIN" I yelled. Then a fire circle started going up around me melting the cage. The fire twisted more and more for the tornado. The men were in shock that I was fighting back. The tornado then went though the room melting everything it its path.  
  
When all of the chaos had stopped the whole building was engulfed in flames. When I was watching the blazes burning on and on. I noticed cinders leaving the ground. What were left behind were ashes. Ashes as dark as the night sky. Ashes that was dark as me.  
  
"I am no longer Ivory, Silver or Black Fire"  
  
"Ashes that shall be my name from now on. Ashes."  
  
  
  
So what do you think?? Just hit the button below here to send your review. 


End file.
